


Run.Stop.Run. [vid]

by Liquor Chugging Knight (wiglet)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concerned Stiles Stilinski, Drug Addiction, Fanvids, M/M, Overdosing, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Suicide Attempt, Well more like Abuse, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiglet/pseuds/Liquor%20Chugging%20Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has an intensely self-destructive drug problem.  Stiles tries to help.</p>
<p>Think Teen Wolf meets Requiem for a Dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run.Stop.Run. [vid]

Duration: 5:08

Spoilers: Season 1

Audio: Nineteen Ninety Four by Crosses (†††)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this some time last year when I should have been working. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
